


Don't

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Six, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Six doesn't drop Mono, Swapping Coats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: I know who you are,she accused him, no traces of warmth in her voice. She pulled him up swiftly and her eyes, partially hidden by her hair and the shadows created by the hood of her raincoat, became slits.You'rehim.Him?Mono repeated.You know who,Six insisted.He took me and trapped me in a TV, made me a monster-I'm not.Mono shook his head.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this, but here I am, haha!
> 
> I've recently gotten into the Little Nightmares fandom, especially after seeing LN II, and I couldn't resist. I usually write My Hero Academia and Supernatural fics, so this is a whole new experience for me!
> 
> I also really wanted to rewrite the ending of LN II. Mono deserved so much better than what he got.

Fear washed over Mono as he dangled above the void of pulsing flesh and blinking eyes. The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat, echoing in his ears. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and anxiety made every breath he took heavier and more labored. His palm, resting against Six's, was starting to sweat—would Six let him fall?

He widened his eyes, pleading with her to pull him up. She didn't react, keeping her face blank. Did she even recognize him?

 _It's me,_ he begged her, kicking his legs fruitlessly. She silently hummed and narrowed her eyes, which settled on his face and analyzed his features. _Trust me._

No reaction. Mono waited for a moment, but nothing changed.

 _Don't do this,_ he cried out, gulping when he looked down and met one of the eyes. He could have sworn it watched him hungrily, eager to devour him once he fell.

Six made a noncommittal noise. There was no indication that Mono's Six was the one holding him up. What had the Thin Man done to her? She was looking at Mono like he was a stranger.

Her grip loosened abruptly. Mono winced and squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden action, and again, he made eye contact with the eyes down below.

They looked unmistakably pleased. Some of them darted between Six and Mono, discreetly encouraging her to finish the job while sizing him up appraisingly.

The few seconds it took for her to say something felt like centuries, like eternity; Mono's heartbeat was racing now. He had a terrible feeling in his gut: Six would abandon him. She would leave him for dead, and he didn't know why—

 _I know who you are,_ she accused him, no traces of warmth in her voice. She pulled him up swiftly and her eyes, partially hidden by her hair and the shadows created by the hood of her raincoat, became slits. _You're_ him.

 _Him?_ Mono repeated.

 _You know who,_ Six insisted. _He took me and trapped me in a TV, made me a monster-_

 _I'm not._ Mono shook his head.

Six shook her head too, and the way she did it was both angry and hurt. _You don't know what he put me through, and you say you aren't him, but I know-_ Six cut herself off, taking a deep breath- _I know that you are. I can't-_

Mono softened and attempted to take her hand. She slapped it away and moved to sit on the ledge created by the crumbling-apart bridge. _I always wanted to help you,_ he said gently. _I thought we were friends._

She pulled her hood lower over her head. Mono was at a loss for what to do when her shoulders started shaking and her breaths came out ragged. One hand clenched into a tight fist on her thigh while the other was lifted to cover one side of her face.

 _You tried to get to me when he took you. You screamed and reached out to me, remember? You wanted me to help you, just like I did in the school bathroom and when the building collapsed on top of you,_ Mono reminded her. His heart broke for Six. She was by no means a regular child, but she had feelings still, and they were getting the better of her now.

 _Don't cry,_ he said soothingly. _You're okay. He won't hurt you anymore._

Six looked over her shoulder at him. _How do you know?_ she asked harshly, furiously swiping at tears. 

_Because,_ Mono admitted, _I took care of him. He's gone, and I'll never turn into something like that. I'd rather die,_ he implored. Tears stung his eyes and he blinked them away.

She saw them and apprehensively extended a hand, which she placed on top of his for a fraction of a second. _I see him every time I look at you,_ she confessed.

 _I'll get another paper bag,_ Mono promised her. _Or a hat, or a hood like yours._

 _Take it then,_ she offered, slipping out of her yellow raincoat. _I want to believe you. You're not a bad person, I just-_

Mono accepted the raincoat and handed her his trench coat. She sniffled and smiled when she put it on. _I know,_ he assured her. _I know._

The eyes had stopped blinking and were currently watching Six and Mono's exchange. Some looked disappointed, and others were intrigued. Even the flesh walls were quietly pulsating. Everything around them had gone silent, as if they were all waiting for something or holding their nonexistent breath in anticipation. _Why do you think they're not doing anything?_ Mono asked, reaching out for Six again. This time, she let him take her hand and pull her up to a standing position.

 _I was probably supposed to drop you,_ Six shrugged.

Mono froze at the casual confession. _Will you?_ he asked cautiously, hoping the answer was no.

_I don't want to now._

He visibly relaxed and then tensed up again. _You wanted to?_ he questioned, taking a step back in surprise.

 _I just told you that you're the person who tortured me,_ Six said pointedly, drying her eyes with Mono's trench coat sleeve. Mono lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture. _Can we just leave?_ she finally asked him, tugging at his hand. _I want to get out of here._

_Okay._ Mono nodded. 

And together, hand in hand, they stepped through the screen, leaving behind the hundreds of watching eyes.

**On the Other Side**

_We made it,_ Six said, looking behind her at the TV she and Mono had popped out of. _Is that how it was always like for you when I pulled you out of the television?_

 _It was,_ Mono confirmed. _What do we do now? We got away, but what's next?_

 _Let's see,_ she thought aloud. Her eyes skimmed over the room the pair were standing in and landed on a piece of paper. _Follow me._

She led Mono to the paper and picked it up. _This looks familiar,_ Mono pondered.

 _I've seen it before too,_ Six replied with a nod. _I think I know where we're going next._

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Fun fact: I almost wrote this from the Thin Man's POV as he watched Six and Mono work together and thought, "I was young and foolish and too good for this world, and look where it got me."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
